Una alteración extraña
by Clawcker-Ann
Summary: Sakura ha dejado escapar una carta, la cuál altero dimensiones y mundos, que hará ahora con todos los que llegarán? Y más, con todos los problemas que traerán? Cross:card captor, hellsing, ranma 12, beyblade...


Aquí esta el primer capítulo de un cross acerca de card captor, Hellsing, ranma ½, y otras series U, no es muy bueno, puesto que es el primero, pero espero que les guste un poco nn. Los dejo:

Notas de la autora� U:

**_mmmm- _**una palabra entre dos asteriscos, es lo que el personaje está pensando.

**_tomoeda- _**una palabra o frase entre tres asteriscos indica el lugar en el que se encuentran.

¿¿COINCIDENCIA?? Dos mundos extraños se funden.

En Tomoeda

KERO- Vamos Sakura!!! Ya casi la tienes!!!

SAKURA- Sí! FLY!!!!

La magia de la carta se liberó e hizo que unas alas blancas aparecieran en la espalda de Sakura, elevándola unos metros en el aire. Ya arriba, localizó a la carta que estaba ocasionando tal alboroto.

SAKURA- Ahí está! (Señaló la cabeza del Gran Rey Pingüino) Kero!!! Yue!!! Atrápenla!!!

Los dos guardianes se abalanzaron sobre la diminuta figura de la carta.

KERO- Ahora Yue!!!

Yue creó una de sus flechas mágicas, apuntando hacía la carta, cuando está, se disolvió sin dejar rastro.

YUE- Pero que rayos...? (miró a su alrededor en busca de la carta)

Esta había desaparecido.

Sakura caminó hacía Kero, que se encontraba con Tomoyo (quién seguía filmando las aventuras de Sakura � nada raro en ella XD)

SAKURA- Pero... que fue lo qué sucedió?

Kero dio un suspiro de resignación.

KERO- Parece que acabamos de enfrentarnos a la carta "Dimenssion"

TOMOYO- "Dimenssion?" ...Y qué es lo que hace esa carta?

YUE- Altera mundos y dimensiones. - espetó secamente.- Y sólo se cuenta con determinado tiempo para contenerla antes de que libere su magia... al parecer, ese tiempo se nos acabó a nosotros.

SAKURA- Lo cuál significa... ?�

KERO- Que tendremos alteraciones en nuestra dimensión... lo más seguro es que... para gastarnos una broma, esta carta mezcle nuestro mundo con individuos de otros lugares y tiempos...

SAKURA- OH...

Una preocupación fuerte embargó a Sakura, ahora que iba a hacer ante esto??

Tomoyo esbozó una gran sonrisa.

TOMOYO- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

SAKURA- Gracias Tomoyo.

TOMOYO- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en esta situación, querida Sakura, es recibir a las personas que vengan con amabilidad, no lo crees? Después de todo, al no encontrarse en su hogar ( voz melosa) los pobres se sentirán desorientados y tristes...

SAKURA- Creo que tienes razón Tomoyo.

TOMOYO- U Entonces les prepararé un pastel!!

S/K/Y- XD

En la mansión Hellsing

INTREGRAL- Bien, mis fieles, es hora de que en el nombre de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, salgamos a pelear por nuestros ideales y los de su Majestad, La Reina. Defendamos nuestras creencias ante esos "cerdos del Vaticano" y triunfemos!!

- Sí!!!

FERGUSSON- Ya han oído las órdenes de nuestro superior! Ahora, es hora de cumplir con nuestro deber!!

El escuadrón comenzó a prepararse, Victoria cargó su cañón Halconnian, y guardó algunos cartuchos de repuesto. Recorrió con la mirada la sala en la que estaban congregados, y la detuvo en Alucard, que se encontraba recargado en una pared lejos de los demás, al parecer, sin acatar las instrucciones que su "maestra" le había dado.

VICTORIA- ( se acercó a él) Amo... que hace?

Alucard la miró con aire despreocupado y de superioridad.

ALUCARD- Estoy esperando que traigan mis armas, oficial. ( esbozó una leve sonrisa, por cierto, algo desquiciada)

VICTORIA- (observó una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su lado, en donde reposaban las armas que Alucard siempre utilizaba en batalla) Koff... Amo... de casualidad, no son esas?�

ALUCARD- Sí.

VICTORIA- Y entonces...?

ALUCARD- Esas ya están demasiado usadas.

VICTORIA- � Amo... peleará sin armas? Utilizará su condición de vampiro?? ( se estremeció al pensar a Alucard utilizando su vampiresca personalidad... tardarían meses en limpiar el desastre que dejaría...)

Alucard soltó una sonora carcajada.

ALUCARD- (dejando de reírse por un momento) No.

VICTORIA- Y...???�

ALUCARD- (suspira) WALTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Walter apareció al instante por la puerta del salón.

WALTER- Alucard! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames como si fuera tu perro?!!!!

VICTORIA- � Pues parece que no las suficientes...

WALTER- NO soy TU perro!!!!

ALUCARD- (burlón) Ah no?

WALTER- NO!!!!!

Alucard comenzó a reír, mientras Walter lo miraba con furia. Uno de los soldados de SIR Integral entró apresurado.

SOLD- Sr. Kun Dorne! Tenemos el aviso de que un grupo numeroso de lickers ha invadido la plaza principal, señor!!

WALTER- Cómo? Invadieron la plaza?

SOLD- A sí es, y también sabemos que la orden Vaticana ha enviado a Alexander Andersong para encargarse de ellos!! Señor!!

La sonrisa de Alucard se pronunció aún más, llegando a convertirse en una mueca maquiavélica, al escuchar aquel nombre.

ALUCARD-... Judas... Yo me haré cargo de él. - anunció rápidamente.

VICTORIA- (mirando a Walter) A los demás déjenos a cargo de eliminar a los lickers.

Walter los observa pensativo.

WALTER- Muy bien.

Abrió el maletín que llevaba consigo, mostrándole a Alucard, un par de brillantes armas nuevas. Este se pasó la lengua por los colmillos, ansioso por pelear.

WALTER- Jackal 13mm. , Largo alcance, municiones de plata pura, ligeras, capacidad de disparo de 5 por segundo... (conforme se daba la explicación, Alucard se ponía más frenético)... retráctil, y recargable.

ALUCARD- Excelente... -murmuró apresado por la excitación de la batalla.

VICTORIA- Em... Amo... que no estas nuevas armas... no sé... son iguales a las anteriores??

ALUCARD- (observando las armas) No, oficial.

VICTORIA- (extrañada) No??

ALUCARD- No. (toma un arma) Estas no se han manchado de sangre... (localiza un punto de la pared que está frente a ellos) Veamos... que tan bien podrán adaptarse a mis necesidades...

Presionó el gatillo... un disparo sordo... y el salón se cubrió de tinieblas. Ella miró a su alrededor... había desaparecido.

VICTORIA-... Amo...?

En la ciudad de Tomoeda

Sakura preparaba la cena tranquilamente, cuando PLAM!! un ruido seco en el vestíbulo la saco de su tarea.

SAKURA- Eh... Kero? Eres tú?

Nadie respondió.

SAKURA- Ay...

Temerosa, tomó lo primero que tenía al alcance para su protección. (Un cucharón para sopa � XD)

Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, y con cautela, asomó la cabeza.

SAKURA- Pero quien...?

En el vestíbulo de la casa de Saku, se encontraba un hombre, vestido galantemente. Llevaba un traje gris, camisa blanca, botas negras, corbata y gabardina rojas, y para completar el atuendo, un sombrero y gafas.

Su cabello era corto y negro, cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos, mientras que su piel era extremadamente pálida.

Este se levantó ( estaba tirado en el suelo de madera � U) y recogió un artefacto plateado. Sakura se asustó al ver que era lo que el joven había tomado... un arma.

SAKURA- (escondiéndose de nuevo) OH no!!! Un loco psicópata ha entrado en mi casa!! XX!!! Que hago?...� Ya sé!!

LIBÉRATE!!!!!!!>>

La chica liberó su báculo mágico, decida a enfrentar al extraño.

SAKURA- ( salta hacia el pasillo) No se mueva!!! ¿Quién es usted y qué hace en mi casa?!!!!

Alucard la miró con desdén.

ALUCARD- Quien eres, pequeña?

SAKURA- Yo le he preguntado primero, señor!

ALUCARD- Soy Alucard, miembro de la Organización Británica Hellsing, ejecutor de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, y fiel sirviente de mi "Master", SIR Integral Wingates Hellsing. (hace una reverencia ante Saku, y esta se pone roja)

Sakura permaneció en silencio por un momento. Organización Británica? ¿Gran Bretaña?...entonces él debía de ser el primero que había caído en el juego de la carta "Dimenssion".

SAKURA- Soy Sakura Kinomoto, y... soy estudiante XDU (pena)

Alucard sonrió( como siempre lo hace, con aire de superioridad) y al hacerlo, ella notó sus inusuales caninos.

SAKURA- Este... usted es... (traga saliva con dificultad)... un vam-vampiro?

ALUCARD- (orgulloso) Así es... el único... sin considerar a Seras Victoria y a "incógnito"�

SAKURA- Me-me morderá...?

ALUCARD- No.

SAKURA- Fiu! Ya me había preocupado

ALUCARD- Por ahora no. No tengo mucha hambre.

SAKURA- XX KERO!!!!!!!!!

En algún lugar del antiguo Japón

KAGOME- Inu yasha!!! Ten mucho cuidado!

INU YASHA- No te preocupes Kagome, acabaré con esto rápidamente.- tomó su espada.- COLMILLO DE ACERO!!!!

SESSHOUMARU- No me vencerás Inu Yasha!! Perderás y suplicarás clemencia a mis pies, como el híbrido que eres.!

INU YASHA- Grrr... Maldito! Toma! VIENTO CORTANTE!!

Una ráfaga de viento cortó con gran estruendo la tierra. Sesshoumaru detuvo el ataque de Inu con su espada.

SESSHOUMARU- Eso es todo? (burlón)

MIROKU- NO!!! ( Golpeó a Sessho desde atrás, pero este reaccionó y esquivó) Vamos Inuyasha!!

Inu y Miku-chan atacaron a Sesshoumaru y entre los 3 chocaron espadas ( y un báculo �). Un gran campo de energía comenzó a crearse en torno a ellos.

Un poco más lejos, Kagome, Shippo y Sango, observaban expectantes la batalla.

SANGO- Kagome! Debemos ayudarles!

KAGOME- Pero cómo?

Chispas y electricidad formaron un campo magnético. Dentro, Inu, Miku-chan y Sesshoumaru aún peleaban.

INU YASHA- Miroku!!! Ataca!!!

MIROKU- Y que crees que hago Inu yasha??? ( Este estaba intentando golpear a Sessho con su báculo) Tomar el té?!!

INU YASHA- Demonios!!!! ( levanta la espada y ataca a Sessho con ella)

Al momento del golpe, la energía de los 3 se fundió y ocasionó una gran explosión.

KAGOME- Inu yasha!!!! ( Lanube de escombrosla alcanzó) Ahhh!

SANGO- Kagome!!!

La explosión se desvaneció poco a poco. En el lugar de la batalla sólo quedó un gran agujero, pero de ellos ni rastro.

SANGO- Kagome??

En la casa de Saku

SAKURA- Qui-quisiera una taza de té... eh... am... cómo se llamaba???

ALUCARD-... Alucard.�

SAKURA- Sí, Alucard! XD (roja) Gusta una?

ALUCARD- Preferiría un vaso de vodka frío con unas cuantas gotas de O positivo si no le molesta.

SAKURA- (temblorosa) Ah...?

ALUCARD- (suspiro de resignación) Té está bien, gracias.

SAKURA-U

Sakura entró en la cocina, para terminar con los preparativos de la cena, y comenzar con los del té.

ALUCARD- Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

SAKURA- (desde la cocina) Bueno... es una larga historia...

Alucard sacó del bolsillo de la gabardina su Jackal 13mm. Lo observó con detalle.

ALUCARD-Master Integral... he fallado en la misión de derrotar a Judas y a Maxwell...

Suspiró. Cerró los ojos lentamente... Seras Victoria... Los recuerdos fluyeron...

FLASHBACK

Una Victoria llorosa sostenía la mirada en él.

VICTORIA- Jamás! Jamás beberé sangre humana!- espetó decidida.

Alucard le tendía una copa llena de aquel líquido tibio y palpitante.

ALUCARD- Es tu alimento. Lo necesitas. Ahora serás como yo...

VICTORIA- No soy como usted!! No beberé sangre!! (golpeó el brazo tendido de este y la copa calló al suelo, haciéndose añicos)- No lo haré...

Comenzó a sollozar fuertemente. Alucard tomo su rostro.

ALUCARD- Has iniciado una nueva vida, acéptela tal y como es. Disfrute la inmortalidad de lo contrario mantendrá una constante agonía por el resto de la eternidad.

VICTORIA- (sollozó) Sí, master.

Ella se hundió en los brazos de él... todo se oscureció...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Una voz resonaba profundamente en su cabeza... Amo... Alucard...>> Esa es la voz de... No desista de su misión... no ha fallado...>> Oficial!! Aquí estaremos esperándole... Amo... Alucard... Alucard...>>

- SR. ALUCARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Este abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Con una paranoia encima, Alucard trató de controlarse, limitándose a ver a la niña castaña con cierto enfado.

SAKURA- Perdone... es que... no me respondía... U(depositó una taza de porcelana en la mesa)

ALUCARD- Sí, está bien... contrólate... no te hizo nada�

SAKURA- Leche o azúcar?U

ALUCARD- Ninguna, gracias.

SAKURA- No desea ninguna?

ALUCARD- No, señorita Kinomoto. Tengo mi forma de prepararlo.

Alucard se deshizo de uno de sus guantes delicadamente, y mordió uno de sus dedos con fuerza. Este comenzó a sangrar. Acercó su taza de té y dejó caer unas cuantas gotas de aquel líquido tibio en el.

Sakura observó asqueada al momento en que su huésped bebió un sorbo de aquella inusual combinación.

SAKURA- Iu... am... está…rico?

ALUCARD- (mirando el líquido que la taza contenía) Sí, gracias, señorita...

Sakura notó un dejo de melancolía en la voz de su acompañante.

SAKURA- Disculpe... Se siente bien? (preocupada)

ALUCARD- No se alarme (sorbo al té, el cuál no le gustaba por cierto... N/A- Cuando han visto a algún ser del inframundo que beba té?? �)

SAKURA- (miró preocupada al hombre, observando como este depositaba su taza en la mesa caoba) Yo...

ALUCARD- Master... Fergusson, Walter, Judas, Maxwell…Hellsing… Seras Victoria…

SAKURA- Señor, yo lo…

Una fuerte explosión calló las palabras de Sakura, haciendo que su casa se cimbrara.

SAKURA- P-pero... que fue eso? – preguntó asustada, aferrada a la silla en la que estaba sentado Alucard.

Alucard examinó con la mirada los alrededores.. podía sentir varias presencias... una sensación extraña invadió el cuerpo del vampiro... señal de alerta...

Una segunda explosión ocurrió por encima de ellos, destrozando lo que anteriormente había sido el techo de la casa de Sakura.

Alucard retiró la taza de la mesa, tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos y desapareció en una bandada de murciélagos, justo cuando los escombros ocasionados por la explosión, caían sobre la mesa y algunas de las sillas.

Aparecieron un segundo después en el vestíbulo, llenos de polvo y cemento. El aún la sujetaba firmemente, cómo si esperara ser atacado de un momento a otro. (N/A:Paranoias de Alu, todos lo sabemos � U) Sakura comenzó a ponerse roja, debido al acercamiento de este contra ella. Alucard la miró fijamente.

ALUCARD- Por qué te sonrojas pequeña?

SAKURA- P-por nada... (bajo la mirada)

Alucard la soltó, e incorporándose, sacó del bolsillo de la gabardina, su Jackal... avanzó sin preocupación hacía el comedor, y abrió la puerta de golpe...

Una densa nube de ceniza, polvo y escombros cubrían la habitación, por lo que, el vampiro, a pesar de tener una excelente visión, no lograba distinguir casi nada... sin embargo, eso no le permitía no sentir las presencias de aquellas personas... si, era más de una... y por alguna extraña razón... sabía que no eran normales... reconocía un olor peculiar... sangre de bestia y demonio...

Fin del capítulo...

_Pues bien, este es mi primer crossover, y sé que no es muy bueno, pero por favor, tengan compasión!!!XD Acepto cualquier tipo de criticas y comentarios, incluso calabazas y todo._

_U Por fa, Reviews! ClawckerAnn_


End file.
